


Мистер и миссис К.

by firehawkbitch



Series: Inspired by Sanzosin`s arts [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894

В апартаментах Джека было невероятно тихо. Ниша вернулась к нему после миссии вымотанной и уставшей. На секс, по крайней мере, пока что, не было желания.

Приняв душ, женщина, не одеваясь, прошла прямиком на кухню, где ее Красавчик со стремлением позаботиться о ней, сделал ей и заодно себе кофе. На столе стояла миска со свежими фруктами. В одной руке мужчины была газета с последними новостями о событиях на Гелиосе, а в другой – фиолетовая кружка законницы с надписью «эй, красотка». У него была подобная, но с «эй, красавчик». Приобрести парные кружки – его идея.

Задумчиво вчитываясь в статью на обратной стороне газеты, он не услышал, как его девушка тихо ступила на порог кухни. Мужчина был внезапно без своей маски и в домашнем желтом халате с инициалами «КД».

– Ты в курсе, что ты пьешь из моей? – Ниша аккуратно подхватила со стола его черную кружку, чтобы исполнить маленькую месть за свой, уже выпитый им кофе.

– Что? – он, наконец-то, отвлекся от чтения газеты и повернулся к брюнетке, окинув ее взглядом с довольной ухмылкой. Он обожал ее тело, всегда замечая на нем каждый новый шрамик после очередного задания, прекрасно зная, что большую часть она заработала именно на выполнении его поручений. – А, это?

Он даже не заметил, что взял ее кружку, погрузившись в прессу.

Джек совершенно спокойно выпил еще глоток и отложил газету на столик, к миске с фруктами. Ниша просто прижалась к нему, ища внезапной ласки. Они оба были слишком расслабленными, чтобы творить жестокости по отношению к друг другу, пусть и обожали делать это больше жизни. Красавчик приобнял подружку, с любовью поцеловав ее в лоб.

– Шикарно выглядишь, кстати… красотка. – подколола его Ниша не со зла. Джек на это ничуть не обиделся, лишь усмехнувшись.

– Ты тоже… красавчик. – он отставил кружку, лишь чтобы затем заключить законницу в теплые объятия уже обеими руками.

Им просто хотелось насладиться такими теплыми моментами нежности.


End file.
